Demons & Angels
by Kilalahinanaruto555
Summary: A series of one-shots about the Naruto cast and their "demons" and the "angels" that helped them overcome them.
1. Genius (Neji)

**So **welcome to Demons & Angels! These like the summary says are just a series of oneshots and I only have eight planned so this story might be a little short! XD But if I don't do a character that you want to see just leave a review or something! XD Other than that I hope you enjoy and yes Neji is starting the story! (Spoiler Alert!) He didn't deserve to die! :(  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Genius (Neji)**

My whole life all I remember was being cursed and hated. I believed that my destiny was to always come second to the main branch. Ironic given it was supposed to be that way.

Hinata wanted to be friends and once I considered it. She was small, helpless, and weak, and even before I considered her friendship I had already begun to grow a hatred of those actions. It was already determined for me that I would hate her and the Main Branch for my father.

Hinata's father told me the truth though, some years later, after living with my grudge for so long. About my father, my seal, everything and the battle with Naruto had already begun to lift the fog that was there. It wasn't long before the Main Branch finally considered me as something more and had begun to remember my father.

My father, who had sacrificed himself for the Main Branch, and had given them everything, even me. They had given him so little in return though and yet when Hinata's father took interest in me I wasn't deterred. I was challenged and each challenge I overcame.

I even made more friends and they helped keep the fog away that had clouded my mind. Naruto being one of the brightest, only to be outshined by my teammate Tenten. I didn't know it but maybe the fog was so thick I couldn't see how beautiful she was or talented. Of how she could throw a single kunai and hit you in multitude of places. Hinata became a sister to me and I found a brother in Lee despite his odd behavior.

The battle with Kidomaru was hard and long yet Sasuke was a member of the Leaf. He was a comrade a talented ninja and a friend to Naruto. The debt I owned to Naruto was great and even if we couldn't return with Sasuke, I was happy that I could have been of some use.

We didn't return with him and Naruto had left in order to get stringer I decided that my debt wasn't paid yet. I trained hard and long and Hinata joined me after some time. She wanted to get stronger like Naruto and she hoped to one day be worthy of standing by his side. She loved him and despite him being my friend, I made an internal promise. If Naruto were to hurt Hinata then he would have to answer to me.

The Head of the Hyuuga Clan watched our progress and our strength grow and it wasn't long before they had started calling me a genius. A genius for making Hinata stronger and for mastering the byakugan. They didn't know that Hinata would have gotten stronger regardless of my help. Yet the pleasure of being called a genius was great and it wasn't long before I believed that fighting Naruto had changed my destiny greatly.

Now here we are fighting on a battlefield for the sake of our Ninja world. Hinata's tears are flowing and Naruto is still calling for a medic only I know they won't come in time. I say my last words to Naruto and Hinata while silently saying goodbye to my brother and love and my friends in my mind. The only regret I have is that I won't be able to say these things to their faces. Now as I slip away the knowledge of being regarded a genius is still with me. I know my debt has been paid in full and I think I can see my fathers face.

My demon was destiny and my angels were my friends.

**So **yeah I know it's short but there just a little collection of oneshots. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and if I didn't write Neji is character I am sorry! He is one of those characters that I have a hard time writing in character! XD Anyway hoped you enjoyed! Until next time! XD **Bye!**


	2. Light (Gaara)

**********So **here's Gaara's oneshot once more if you have a request just review what it is and if you're wondering why I reviewed my own story well my computer spazzed when I tried to scroll up and I hit the review button by mistake! XD Anyway read on!  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Light (Gaara)**

My whole life, at one time, was shrouded in darkness, it was like a never-ending void of despair. My mother hated me, my father never treated me like his son, and my siblings feared me to the extent that even they stayed as far away as they could. There were times when I wanted to give myself to the darkness and never come back. No one would be waiting for me anyway, that's what I always told myself.

My demon encouraged my despair and fed on it. I began to hate the world and wanted to end it with my power. I tried to keep some ground but it was like trying to fight the shifting sands of a desert. It just couldn't be done. On full moons, I would try to distance myself and if that didn't work, I would just lose myself completely.

Friend was just a word with no meaning. Love is what I gave myself and no one else. Hate is what I felt for others and blood was a thing I craved. That all changed after my battle with Naruto. After learning that I wasn't the only one out there I begun to see things in a different light. I could have chosen light rather than darkness and even though it was a hard struggle for me, I was able to make it to that light I so desperately craved. Things were finally lifting for me.

I knew that I could never be like Naruto, he didn't do all of the awful things I had done. All the crimes I committed and my bloodstained past, but that was the past and I was looking toward the future. A future where I could find friends, and happiness, and light rather than loneliness, sadness and despair. My siblings began to approach me more, and it wasn't long before I had reached my goal as Kazekage.

The battle with the Deidara was the first battle I lost as Kazekage. At first, I had hoped that someone would come to rescue me, but I realized the danger it would be for the people of my village, and prayed they wouldn't come. Then I wondered, if they would even come for me at all….

I don't remember much other than the sea of white, and another presence that was there. Someone telling me goodbye and to remember that bloodshed was good occasionally. Although when I awoken I saw Naruto and the people of my village coming to see if I was fine. I never realized how important the role as Kazekage was until that moment. That I may have been ready to give my life for the people of my village, but they were also ready to do the same for me.

That night was a full moon and as the sun began to wane, I had already begun to mentally prepare for a long night. Only his voice didn't come, and I realized my curse had been lifted. I wasn't overjoyed as I should have been, yet I wasn't saddened by the news either. The voice I had grown up with, that had cause me to do those unspeakable crimes, was gone, and although I still had my power, it wasn't as strong as it was before. It was strange not having another voice, another opinion to occupy your thoughts. Not having another thing to worry about, and yet it was rather… lonely.

I was happy again for another reason however. I was free. Free from nightmares, from the fear of losing control, free of the thoughts of blood that spilled into my head at points. I was free of the fear in general. I was finally free of the darkness.

The war came and for the first time since becoming Kazekage, I had something more important than my village to fight for. I had my friends to fight for, and the world in which my village lived in. So as I lay here a bloody mess, the new burning knowledge from my father. The truth that my mother did love me, and had bestowed that power for me to protect the village. I just hope that Naruto will be able to help others see through the darkness as well.

My demon was darkness, and my angel was the "light".

**So** how was it? I hope I did better this time than I did with Neji and yeah all these chapters are probably all going to be short and whatnot but if you want more just let me know! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	3. Hope (Hinata)

**********So **here's Hinata's time to shine! Anyway this story or collection of oneshots only has five chapters left that I planned so far. So if I don't do a character that you wanted to see then please leave a review! I won't be doing all of Konoha 11 and the Sand Sibs so this will be a little short! XD  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Hope (Hinata)**

When I look back, the first thing I see is my mother's face. Kind, warm, and happy, not to mention full of love. I remember how she would coddle me and give me sweets, and how she would look at my father. With eyes full of love and care, and I would just stare and wonder how someone could look at another, in such a way.

I remember the day she died also, since that was the day I was kidnapped from our house. I was really weak then, and unable to really do anything. The cloud ninja had killed my mother, because she stood in his way. She might have still lived had it not been for the fact that I had a nightmare, and she had entered my room and….

After that, I wanted to be stronger, but at the same time, I wanted to give up since it was all so hard. My father keep pushing me, and when I couldn't be pushed anymore, he gave up on me stating that I couldn't do anything. And I started to doubt myself and my abilities even more. I was sent to the academy and there I made a few friends. I also met Naruto Uzumaki and I found hope in him. No matter how ridiculed he was, he was so strong and brave. He never backed down, and he was always there for everyone who needed him. In many ways, he was always there for me, and I fell in love with him, and his bright smile that never seemed to falter.

I was a bit disappointed when I found out that I wasn't going to be apart of his three man squad. But that was when I met Kiba and Shino. They were like my brothers and Kurenai was like a new mother. We were a family and I was happy.

Not only that but Naruto was making new friends as well, and when the Chunin exams came, he never gave up. I was so happy to hear when he made it threw the forest of death, and the written portion of the exam. I was scared to fight Neji but with Naruto cheering for me, I didn't care if I won or not then. I was just happy that he noticed me and I was his friend.

I don't remember much about his fight with Neji sadly, but I was glad to hear that he won and defeated Gaara Sabaku, and saved the village as well. Naruto never gave up and even when he left the village to train, I vowed I wouldn't either. I grew up in many surprising ways and got stronger. My father finally accepted me, and my little sister looked up to me in a way that I could live with. Yet I remember the day Naruto came back and when I heard… No words could describe my happiness.

Yet that changed when Pain attacked and I was afraid for him, I stood up against Pain knowing that I would die but when I finally told Naruto…. I was fine with fighting Pain then, and even now out on the battle field holding his hand and feeling his chakra well up in me, I can only smile inwardly at the thought. I love Naruto for he gave me hope when I needed it and I gave him some hope in return.

My demon was doubt and my angel was hope.

**This **chapter is probably my favorite so far! XD Well next up is Sasuke! (Another character I can't really write in character!) XD Until next time!** Bye!**


	4. Darkness (Sasuke)

**********Well **just as promised Sasuke is up! Hopefully I don't screw up his character too badly (although I'm sure I did)! XD Well on with the story/chapter! XD  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Darkness (Sasuke)**

This all started back before my family died, when I was young, stupid and clueless. When I thought, my brother, Itachi, was a hero. Then I thought that he was my rival and then… my enemy and I bore a hatred that everyone knew of, yet didn't quite understand. Back then Itachi was the one my father was proud of, and I remember a shadow; the shadow of my brother.

After my family was murdered I took care of myself, I taught myself and raised myself on hatred.

The academy was easy to get through, and all my other tasks were standard yet easy as well. Naruto thought he was my rival, but he was just a nuisance as well as the others in the class, that thought of me in a romantic way. Sakura and Ino made it apparent yet the only girl in that class who did not think of me in that way had eyes for Naruto. The dense idiot didn't see the obvious of course, though.

Itachi was always on my mind, though my hatred for him never wavered for a second. Instead, I added to it everyday; for everything my mom was to do, I hated Itachi for taking her. When my report cards came, I had only myself to yell at to do better for there was no father to push me. My hatred increased and when he came for Naruto I was furious.

He didn't come to fight me just to take that blonde idiot who Itachi said had a 'great power' in him. When I tried to fight him myself, I was too weak and my hatred wasn't strong enough.

Revenge drove me then as it did before and I worked and worked, until I realized I couldn't have gotten stronger at the Leaf. I tried to leave, but my so called 'teammates' held me back. They tried to force me back to the Leaf, yet the power I felt… Naruto couldn't beat me….. Even with his so-called 'great power', he didn't understand how much I wanted to avenge my clan.

I trained with Orochimaru, learned new more powerful and forbidden jutsus while getting stronger. Years passed in something like a blur to me as I became stronger, and before I knew it my rage had doubled and I was ready to kill him. Itachi, my tormentor, and how he wasn't my tormentor at all. He saved my life and the reason for the death of my clan was the very village I grew up in.

Now as I traveled with Orochimaru, Suigetsu, and Juugo, to learn what I need to know. I can only think of the betrayal of my village, and how my brother was foolish into thinking, he could trust them. He said he would always love me yet as I travel, I think of that pink haired annoying girl who claimed she still loved me and maybe she did but it's too late. I already gave into the darkness in my heart and there light doesn't go. So nothing like love can grow.

My demon was revenge and my angel was darkness.

**Yeah **depressing I know but hey it's Sauske and he hasn't really turned back to good yet (although I don't think he will). So I made his a little dark or something but next up is Obito! (Spoilers in the next chapter so if you don't know don't read it!) XD** Bye!**


	5. Truth (Obito)

**********So **this chapter is super short! But yeah like I promised it's Obito's chapter! XD Also for those of you who aren't caught up yet in the current manga may want to skip this chapter! (You have been warned!) XD  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Truth (Obito)**

When I was a kid, I was usually always late but with good reason at times too! I usually told the truth and I rarely ever lied about certain things. I never lied when I had to help an old lady cross the street, and I never lied about my eye problems.

I most certainly never lied about my feelings for Rin either.

Yet when the ninja war came and with it, Kakashi's promotion to Jounin, I lied and said I forgotten, and I lied about being happy for him. I was jealous and angry that Rin liked him more than she did me. I didn't understand, and to me… it was hurtful to watch the girl I love, fall for a boy who didn't even look twice at her.

The day I "died" was beginning. That the lie of life was going to be revealed, and the truth was about to set me free. That I would be able to continue, when I was free of the burden, that the world held no true peace.

Rin died and that was the day that I became free, and I was able to finally live. Yet Madara wasn't done with me yet, and he wanted me to help him. He wanted me to help create a world were war wasn't necessary, that death would never happen, and there would be no winners or losers. A world that was perfect with us as the rulers, insuring the peace that would last forever. Deep down in me, I knew it was a false peace.

I accepted.

So now as I stand on top of the ten tails with my master next to me, I look down on all the ninja who want the world as it is. They don't know of the deceit that they face, that they, themselves are useless. That war will come again and again. That want peace, but there can never be a true peace in this world, and they want to stop us from getting that peace.

My demon was lies and my angel was truth.

**Well, **that's it and next up is Chouji! :D I really hope I do him justice and thank you to all my reviewers out there! You are awesome! XD Until next time! **Bye!**


	6. Belief (Chouji)

**********Sorry **that I haven't updated in a while! Life and whatnot (not to mention school! DX) yet still here is the next update until I am out of school for the weekend! XD  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Belief (Chouji)**

All my life, I never truly believed, I could do anything, or go anywhere. That I was stuck being that guy, that people picked on for who I was. It was part of my clan, that I was supposed to be big-boned, and I was going to honor my clan. My father was my inspiration, that size doesn't matter when you're a ninja.

I guess the other kids didn't see it like that.

Then I met Shikamaru, and he was there for me. He saw what my father saw, and that the others didn't. They say that I'm a gentle person, who is loyal to their friends, no matter the cost. I supposed that I am kind of like that, if not kind.

Then I met Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru and we would ditch class, and run amuck. Although Iruka would be very angry, and so would my dad, it would still be a blast. Not to mention that, I could share my snacks with my friends. I didn't like to share my food, but with Shikamaru and the others around, it wasn't so bad. In fact I swear it made it taste even better!

Then Sasuke left the village, and I was put through my ultimate test. I fought hard and long, and when I finally defeated him, I left in search of my friends. I knew they said they would expect me to catch up, but then I didn't think I could. I was worried that they really did abandon me, but I knew Shikamaru wasn't the type to leave his friends behind. Especially his best friend, yet worried fogged my mind, and all I wanted was a sign.

Then I got one.

I never felt so happy, when I read what my friends had written, although sloppy in their haste yet clear as day. I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face, and I knew that my insecurities were dead wrong. They wouldn't leave me behind, not without a message in the least. I remember how Ino said that no one like big people, and I guess she was wrong too.

So now as I feel my calories return to my body, and I'm no longer 'slim Chouji' any more I smile. Because I don't want to be slim, and I just want to be myself. I look toward Naruto and with my new energy boost; I leap with the others and watch as we form a bird to take down the ten tails.

My demon was my insecurities, my angel is the belief I have in myself.

**Go Chouji! **He is one of my favorite characters! XD So I hoped I wrote him in character and I hoped you enjoyed! XD Until next time and yeah no sneek peek in this one! XD Anyway! **Bye!**


	7. Control (Sakura)

**********Hello! **Here's Sakura's chapter! I think I did better with her character than the others! XD Well on with the story hope you enjoy! XD  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Control (Sakura)**

I was always ruled by my emotions, when I was younger. I was weak, and fragile to bullying over my forehead, and other features. I wasn't strong, at all on my own, and I hated it, I hated the bullying and at times…. I hated myself. I grew my bangs out, trying to hide my forehead, but it seemed to provoke them even more. Therefore, when Ino found me crying, I could tell she wasn't surprised.

Still, she became my friend.

She gave me a ribbon and taught me self-confidence, but then I started to notice more of Sasuke Uchiha, and I fell in love with him even at a young age. He became to appear more in my mind, and thoughts, but I could never truly tell him my feelings. My shyness, and lack of confidence, helped my feelings stay buried. I knew that Ino loved him too though, and I wouldn't let her win, so we agreed on being rivals of love, and that's what drove us to battle.

It was a tie, and I was disappointed, I wasn't strong enough to actually win, but for then…

It was enough.

My emotions ruled over me once again, and when the day Sasuke left the Leaf; my heart broke, if not shattered. I was angry with myself for not trying harder. I was sad that he wanted darkness instead of light. I was disappointed deeply that Naruto couldn't bring him back, but I knew that Naruto had it bad enough. He loved me and I broke his heart in return. Not to mention his best friend had forsaken the very village, he had sworn to protect.

Naruto seemed to have it rougher than I did, but at least he was strong enough to be able to truly battle Sasuke.

I decided to get stronger, I trained under Lady Tsunade, and it was hard brutal work. I did it though, and I learned so much from her in the progress. I wasn't long before I was declared a high standard medical ninja, and was ready to go out with my team again. I defeated Sasori Akasuna, and helped Naruto in more ways than one. I was stronger, and I had better control over my emotions, and my feelings.

My demon was my emotions my angel is the control I have now.

**So **I'm better with Sakura and since the next chapter is the last one I have planned if you have a Naruto character you want to request tell me! XD Until then I won't say this is completed for now! XD Well leave a request if you have one and please leave a review I like any other author like them! XD Well until next time! **Bye!**


	8. Friendship (Naruto)

**********So **this might be the last chapter of D&A! XD So I figured I wrap things up with the main character! I ran out of ideas for characters yet if anyone has a request I'll reopen the story to do it! XD Or if although idea pops into my head yet the chance of that is slim! XD Anyway don't let this discourage you from reading! XD  
**********Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I own a bit of the plot that is all.**Enjoy!**

**Friendship (Naruto)**

I wasn't alone, exactly, when I was born, but I didn't really like my company then, either. The night my mother and father died, was the same night I accepted this company. Though unwillingly, but still I held it in me, and it was the nine tailed fox. Although, I later learned his name (Kurama), I didn't like him then. He was a jerk to me, telling me that it was him that had kept me alive all these years. I like to believe that it was my own will power that helped me along the way.

Still he had granted me his power, when I needed it. He still does too.

After my fight with Neji, and after I showed him just how powerful someone like myself could become, it was awesome. But… I did it for a friend, yet I think I wanted to prove that, I could do it also. Even after that when I fought Gaara, and showed him that, he didn't need to choose darkness. That darkness wasn't always the answer, I made another friend, but I didn't really know it yet. I had made two friends that day, and both of which, are the greatest I've ever made!

Then Sasuke left the village… and I lost a brother.

That's how I saw it really…. My friends were my family, and that's what I thought, whenever it became to hard, to lonely. Sakura, although, I loved her at a time, became like a sister, Iruka like an older brother looking out for me. Sasuke as a brother to compare myself to, and to challenge. The others fell into their respective places, and the more friends I made…. The bigger my family got!

Yet it was never really the same when Sasuke left the village, Sakura was sad and everyone else acted as if he died. He didn't though, but he may as well have when he abandoned the village, that he grew up in. I never wanted Sasuke dead, I just wanted my brother back but… I guess life wasn't fair, and so I left.

Not forever though….

When I came back, I was stronger, and I could protect my family, my village, as well as my friends. Gaara needed help, I came, not alone though, and I wasn't the only one who got stronger. Sakura was able to defeat an Akatsuki member, with some help though, and we were able to bring Gaara back! I saved from my friend once more, and he was free of the burden, I still carried inside myself.

After my fight with Pain, and after I realized so many things had happened, (I guess Sakura was right in calling me thick-headed for not seeing THAT one), and I didn't know where to really start. That was until I learned what Sasuke did, and then I knew what to do.

It was time to clean up the mess he left… again.

I talked the Raikage down a bit, learned and trained with Killer Bee, and now… now were in a war. I'm afraid I won't be able to protect my friends, family and… even Hinata.

I was afraid of being lonely again, yet this time the Kyuubi, (now know as Kurama), wasn't just here to grant me strength, but to help me as well. I had made the burden I carried into an alley, and… maybe even a friend. (Although he'll never admit it! That stubborn baka!)

Still when Neji… fell and with Lee and them… Hinata had talked some sense into me, and now we're a team. We're ready to take down the ten tails, and now… I have the biggest family anyone has ever seen…. I won't be lonely ever again, not while I have my friends, family and my mom and dad wanting for me!

My demon was my loneliness, and my angel was the friendships I created!

**So **was it fitting to end this story/oneshot... thingy! XD Yeah I'm not really sure what to call this so anyway thank you to all my reviewers, alerters, favoriters, and to all the people who just read the story! You guys are the best there is! XD Although there is a slight possibility this story isn't officially over that is slim! Other than that thank you for everything and unil next time! XD **Bye!**


End file.
